Quand le mensonge devient réalité
by lajijirouette
Summary: Blaise reçoit l'aide de Dumbledore pour ne pas recevoir la marque des ténèbres et Ron se retrouve mêlé à l'affaire. Quand mensonge et réalité se mélange, on ne sait plus forcément quelle est la vérité... BzRw
1. Idée foireuse mais seul espoir

**Bonjour et Joyeux Noël a tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je suis **_**très**_** nul en orthographe ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! :-)**

**Quand le mensonge devient**

**réalité**

**Chapitre 1:**

_**Idée foireuse mais seul espoir**_

Le jour se levait inondant peu à peu le dortoir des Serpentards et réveillant doucement ses occupants. Cinq jeunes hommes se réveillèrent en grognant, la perspective d'une nouvelle journée de cours ne semblant pas les enchanter. Un à un ils se levèrent pour se préparer, enfilant leur uniforme et nouant leur cravate aux couleurs verte-et-argent. Enfin, quatre de ses jeunes hommes le firent, le cinquième n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir se lever. Visiblement, ses camarades étaient habitués car un petit brun aux yeux bleus balança un oreiller dans la tête du bel endormi qui ne fit que se pelotonner un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Le brun soupira.

**- Aller Blaise, bouge ton cul ou tu vas encore être en retard !**

Le dit Blaise ne fit que marmoner une réponse incompréhensible avant de retourner dans son sommeil interrompu.

Le plus petit ne semblait purtant pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha du lit du dormeur et tira d'un coup sec sur les couvertures.

**- Putain, Nott tu m'emmerde, remet ces couvertures et laisse-moi dormir !**

**- Non,** dit fermement un jeune homme blond**, tu te lèves et tu t'habilles Zabini. On t'attend en bas et tu as intérêt d'être là dans dix minutes !**

Les quatres jeunes hommes quittèrent le dortoir laissant le cinquième émerger en pestant contre " les abrutis qui vous réveillent si tôt le matin ".

Il se leva difficilement se son lit, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se brossa les dents, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se coiffa. Une fois tout cela fait, il se regarda dans un grand miroir pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Le reflet révéla un magnifique jeune homme d'environ 17 ans qui dégageait une classe et une prestance naturelle, typique des grandes familles de sorciers. Métis, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux noirs païlletés d'or, un petit nez droit, une bouche rosée bien dessinée et un corps d'apollon grâce au quidditch, nul doute qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes et de certains hommes.

Une fois son inspection terminée, Blaise Zabini prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe que formait ses amis; les quatres jeunes hommes qui partageaient son dortoir ainsi que deux jeunes filles. Il se composait de Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrod. Ces sept-là c'étaient rencontrés en première année et avaient vite lié d'amitié devenant vite inséparables. Bien-sûr devant les autres maisons ils ne se montraient pas trop chaleureux les uns vis-à-vis des autres mais en réalité, ils étaient très proches et très protecteurs entre eux.

Le petit groupe rejoignit donc la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et réviser une dernière fois leurs cours avant de se diriger vers les cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée: potion en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Les deux maisons étant ennemies depuis plus de mille ans, autant dire que ce cours n'enchantait aucune des deux concernées, surtout que les septième année de cette génération se haïssait cordialement.

Notre groupe de Serpentards fixait le groupe de Gryffondors leur faisant face, composé de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïllance jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur professeur, Severus Rogue. Celui-ci toisa sa classe avant de leur ordonner d'entrer d'une voix sèche. La classe s'installa en silence et le cours se déroula normalement, soit Neville fit exploser son chaudron, Gryffondor perdit 25 points et Serpentard en gagna au moins autant.

Alors que le professeur Rogue dictait la leçon sur la potion de Véritassérum, il fut interrompu par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Dumbledore entra dans la salle sous le regard surpris des élèves et blasé du professeur.

**- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre Severus mais j'aimerais vous emprunter le jeune Zabini.**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le métis.

**- Mr Zabini prenez vos affaires et suivez le directeur.**

Blaise rangea ses livres et sortit de la salle alors que le cours reprenait. Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme interrogea son directeur du regard.

**- Votre père est là. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre... avenir.**

Le métis déglutit et suivit le vieux sorcier dans une salle de classe vide où l'attendait son géniteur. Il rentra, laissant le directeur dans le couloir.

**- Père. Que faites-vous ici ?**

**- Ah Blaise. Je suis venu te parler de ton avenir.**

Le métis serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Déjà, il l'obligeait à l'appeler "père" alors qu'en réalité ce n'était que son beau-père, environ le septième mari de sa mère; mais en plus il adhérait à des pratiques que Blaise n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. L'adulte reprit après quelques instants.

**- Tu as bientôt 17 ans et il serait temps que tu rejoignes les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement celui-ci privilégie ceux capables de lui donner une génération sûre, autrement dit il faut que tu ais des héritiers et au-plus vite. C'est pour cela que tu dois te marrier rapidemment à une jeune fille de sang-pur. Etant donné que tu es célibataire, je t'ai choisis quelques prétendantes que je te présenterais et ...**

Blaise était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrire ni son beau-père quitter la pièce, ce n'est que quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il revint à la réalité. Il posa son regard sur le vieil homme au regard perçant plein de malice. Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix où perçait nettement la colère.

**- Il veut me forcer à épouser une pimbêche et à rejoindre les mangemorts !**

**- Je sais Mr Zabini mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver une solution.**

**- Ah oui et laquelle ? Je vois pas ce qui pourrait me sortir de là !**

**- Hum, j'ai ma petite idée. Venez dans mon bureau ce-soir à 20 heures, j'ai quelques détails à régler auparavant.**

Sur-ce, le directeur quitta la pièce laissant un Serpentard abasourdit derrière lui. * _Pfff, il d'arrange pas le vieux fou, je vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait me sortir de là ! * _Il quitta la salle toujours aussi furieux.

Il retrouva les autres verts-et-argents devant la classe de sortilège et leur expliqua brièvement la situation.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidemment, Blaise ne desserant pas les dents même si ses amis essayait tant bien que mal de dédramatiser la situation.

20 heures sonna à l'horloge du grand hall. Blaise marchait dans les couloirs du château en traînant les pieds. Il arriva devant la statue gardnt l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La statue lui céda le passage, Dumbledore ayant dû prévoir son arrivée. Il monta les escaliers et se retrouva devant une grande porte en chêne à laquelle il frappa trois coups. Il entra sans attendre de réponse et se retrouva face au directeur et à un jeune homme assis sur une chaise, lui tournant le dos. Mais vu la couleur de cheveux du garçon, c'était inutile de se demander son identité, ça n'était autre que Ronald Weasley, autrement dit une des perssonnes que Blaise détestait le plus dans ce château. Il ne fit pas plus attention à lui et s'installa sur le second fauteuil.

**- Bien, Mr Zabini, j'ai bien réfléchit et je ne vois qu'une seule solution.**

A ces mots, le Weasley renifla d'un air dédeigneux. Le métis lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, remarquant au passage que le roux n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

**- Mr Weasley a déjà accepté de nous aider et...**

**- Je vois pas ce que Weasley vient faire là-dedans; **répliqua le serpentard d'un ton hargneux, le fait que Dumbledore ait parlé de ses problèmes au Gryffondor ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça**; bon alors, c'est quoi votre idée ?**

**- Et bien votre beau-père veut vous marier car vous êtes célibataire et de plus, cela favoriserait votre entrée chez les mangemorts.**

**- Merci, ça j'lavais compris...**

**- Donc, mon idée c'est de faire croire à votre beau-père et aux autres que vous êtes en couple...**

**- Quoi ?! Je vois pas en quoi c'est une super idée parce que à part me forcer à rouler des galoches à mon pire ennemi, je vois pas comment ça va empêcher le vieux con qui me sert de beau-père de me marier à une sale garce coincée du cul !**

**- ... Merci beaucoup pour se vocabulaire très développé Mr Zabini mais si vous me laissiez finir, vous comprendriez peut-être où je veux en venir, non ?**

**- ...**

**- Bien, donc je disais que si tout le monde croit que vous sortez ensemble, non seulement votre beau-père refusera de vous marier car vous ne serez plus célibataire et par conséquent, il ne peut rien faire, ensuite car il est homophobe donc il y a de forte chances qu'il vous laisse tranquil et de plus, il y a peu de chance que vous soyez enrôlez chez les mangemorts, la famille Weasley étant un membre actif de l'Odre du Phoenix.**

**- ... Ca se tient... mais c'est obligé que ce soit Weasley ?**

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est l'une des seules chances pour que vous ne deveniez pas mangemort.**

Blaise soupira, tout cela commençait à lui prendre la tête, lui donnant une affreuse migraine.

**- Mais même si j'accepte, vous croyez sincèrement que les gens vont y croire ? Après tout, on parle de Weasley là...**

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas, ce n'était assurément pas le moment de déclancher une bagarre.

**- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à inventer une histoire comme quoi vous faisiez semblant de vous détester mais qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le cas du tout, enfin ce genre de choses quoi, je vous laisses le soin de paufiner les détails. Quand à votre beau-père, il voudra sans doute vérifier la véracitée de cette histoire, c'est pour cela qu'il vous faudra jouer le jeu un petit moment, pendant deux/trois mois je pense.**

**- Quoi ? Deux/trois mois à me coltiner ce... enfin bref... on devra faire quoi exactement ?**

**- Vous comportez comme un vrai couple devant les autres, après vous faites ce que vous voulez... Pour les septième année, une cohabitation de quelques mois est prévue. Je me suis arrangé avec vos directeurs de maions et dès l'annonce de cette cohabitation, vous partagerez un appartement tous les deux.**

**- Pfff, c'est prise de tête votre truc... mais si ça peut m'empêcher de gâcher ma vie alors...j'accepte.**

**- Très bien ! Puisque tout a été dit, je vous laisse partir. Je vous conseil de mettre au point les détails de votre histoire, pour éviter les incohérences et les mauvaises surprises.**

Sur-ce, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

**- Ah, et une dernière chose ! Il serait judicieux de ne mettre personne dans la confidence, même pas vos meilleurs amis.**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent puis quittèrent le bureau du directeur sous l'oeil pétillant de celui-ci.

De retour au bas des marches, Blaise se stoppa et observa le rouquin qui s'était égalemment arrêté. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix las.

**- Rejoins-moi à la salle sur demande, demain à 8 heures.**

**- Je suis pas ton chien !**

Blaise se retourna et s'approcha de Ron.

**- Ecoute-moi bien Weasel, ça m'enchante pas plus que ça de jouer au petit couple modèle avec toi mais si ça me permet de sauver ma peau alors j'hésite pas à le faire. Mais t'as intérêt de le faire comme il faut parce que si ça foire à cause de toi et que j'me retrouve avec une marque hideuse sur le bras et marié à une bourgeoise de merde, j'te jure que la première personne que j'descent c'est toi !**

**- C'est bon, arrête de t'exiter, j'ai accepté de la faire donc je vais le faire mais t'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça ! Bon, je viendrais demain à 8 heures.**

**- Ouais et t'as intérêt d'être à l'heure.**

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor. Le métis le regarda partir avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre les cachots.

Vraiment, cela promettait ! Comme toutes celles de Dumbledore, cette idée était foireuse mais c'était son seul espoir ...


	2. Mise à l'épreuve

**Coucou :-) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de voir que ma nouvelle histoire vous intéresse. Donc voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Mise à l'épreuve**_

Le lendemain, Blaise se réveilla en sursaut, l'horreur de son cauchemard encore bien présent dans son esprit. Il jeta un oeil à son réveil : 6h47. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il prit son unoforme dans son armoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se doucha, s'habilla et se brossa les dents. Il passa un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, mis une petite touche d'eau de cologne et ressortit de la salle de bains tout aussi doucement. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait 7h18, prit son sac de cours et quitta le dortoir. Il marcha jusqu'à la grande salle et s'assit à la table des Serpentards pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pratiquemment personne dans la salle et il déjeuna rapidemment avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la pièce.

Il monta les escaliers menant au septième étage et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il s'appuya contre le mur et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 7h44. Blaise soupira, le Weasley n'allait sûrement pas arriver en avance. * _Quel fainéant celui-là, j'pari qu'il est encore entrain de pioncer dans son lit ! * _Et en effet, vingt minutes plus-tard, le rouquin n'était toujours pas arrivé. *_ Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Merde non mais quel con ! * _Le métis allait repartir quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de ce couloir. Ron apparut, les mains dans les poches et sa cravate rouge-et-or pendant négligeamment autour de son cou.

**-** **T'es à la boure !**

**-** **C'est bon j'ai que cinq minutes de retard !**

**- C'est déjà trop.**

Blaise imagina un petit salon confortable pour discuter et passa trois fois devant le mur, ouvrant le passage de la salle sur demande. Il entra, suivit du rouquin, et découvrit un confortable salon qui se vomposait de deux canapés couleur crème se faisant face séparés pas une petite table basse en fece d'une cheminée où un agréable feu y brûlait. Blaise s'installa sur le premier canapé et Ron sur celui d'en face. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables au métis, il se descida alors à prendre la parole.

**- Bon, je propose qu'on commence par se voir plus souvent pour commencer, parce que si on fait croire aux autres qu'on sort ensemble directement ça ne marchera jamais, il faut que ce soit un inimum crédible, et...**

**- Attends. J'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi, ça me soule déjà asser !**

**- De un, tu ne m'interromps pas, de deux, ne crois pas que ça me fasse plus plaisir qu'à toi, loin de là, et de trois, tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter !**

**- C'est pas non plus comme si Dumbledore m'avais laissé le choix..., **marmona le rouquin.

**- Bref, donc pendant un ou deux jours, il faut qu'on nous vois souvent ensemble et après on pourra "sortir ensemble".**

**- Et quand tu dis "sortir ensemble", tu entends quoi par là ?**

Blaise soupira, le Weasley était vraiment long à la détente. *_ Pfff, c'est bon, non mais il croit quoi lui ? Que je vais en profiter pour lui sauter dessus ?! .... Berk !!! Image mentale à effacer de toute urgence ! Enfin bref, il est vraiment pas fute-fute.. *_ Le métis fit une grimace ce qui lui valu un regard interrogateur du rouquin auquel il renvoya un regard noir.

**- Réfléchis crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu sors avec quelqu'un ?**

**- Bah j'en sais rien ...**

**- Comment ça t'en sais rien ?! Tu fais quoi avec tes meufs abrutis ?**

**- ... Bah je sais pas...**

**- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ?!**

Bizarrement, le roux avait l'air asser gêné par tournure de la conversation.

**- ..A moins que... ne me dis pas que t'es jamais sortis avec une fille !**

Devant le silence de Ron, Blaise ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**- Oui bon bah ça va hein ! Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !**

**- Oh que si ça l'est ! Attends, tu te rends compte qu'as 17 ans, tu n'es jamais sortis avec personne !**

**- Grrr...**

Le Serpentard se calma petit à petit, gardant tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

**- Et bah tu vois Weasel, on va devoir être un minimum crédible donc il va falloir qu'on se tiennent par la main, qu'on soit plus souvent ensemble, bref qu'on soit comme un vrai couple quoi, mais je suis indulgent, je nous épargnes les baisers et les mots doux...**

**- Trop aimable..., **dit le rouge-et-or en reniflant dédaigneusement. Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

**- Donc une fois que les gens nous aurons vu nous rapprocher, on pourra dire qu'on est en couple.**

**- Et comment tu compte "officialiser" notre relation ?**

**- On a pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits non plus, il faut juste de quoi faire circuler une rumeure donc avec de petites attentions par-ci, par-là ça devrait le faire.**

**- Ok. Et si on nous demande depuis combien de temps on s'entends mieux ?**

**- On a qu'à dire que ça fait environ deux mois.**

**- Très bien... bon, on devrait aller en cours, il est bientôt 8h30.**

**- Ouais.**

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande pour se diriger vers la salle des sortilèges.

**- On va pouvoir commencer tout de suite, nous voir arriver ensemble sans se disputer devrait déjà leur faire se poser quelques questions.**

Et en effet, une fois que les deux jeunes hommes furent dans le couloir, les têtes des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se tournèrent vers eux d'un air surpris. Blaise retrouva ses amis tandis que Ron rejoignait les siens. Aux têtes que tiraient ses amis, le métis sut que son plan avait fonctionné. C'est Millicent qui entama les hostilitées.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ce stupide Gryffondor ?**

**- Rien, je suis arrivé en même temsp que lui c'est tout.**

**- Non tu parlais avec lui et d'après ce qu'on a pu voir, vous ne vous disputiez pas ! **

**- Tu te fais des idées Greg, j'lui disais juste que s'il me faisait chier en cours, il me le payerait.**

Blaise prenait un air gêné qu'il n'affichait que très rarement ce qui accentua la curiosité de ses amis.

**- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait pour que tu lui dise ça ? **renchérit Théodore qui trouvait Blaise asser étrange.

**- Mais rien de spécial, c'est juste que j'ai vu à sa tête qu'il préparait quelque chose.**

**- A sa tête ? **demanda Draco en haussant un de ses élégants sourcils.

**-** **Oui, à sa tête ! Maintenant, si on pouvais parler d'autre chose parce que ça me soule légèrement !**

Pansy allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle ne pu le faire car le professeur Flitwick venait de leur demander de rentrer en classe, alors ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet.

Blaise s'installa avec les autres Serpentards dans les gradins de la salle tandis que les Gryffondors s'installaient dans ceux d'en face. Blaise observa le rouquin à la dérobée. Apparemment ses amis aussi se posaient des questions vu l'air qu'ils affichaient. *_ Espérons que Weasley n'est pas tout capoté, maladroit comme il est, il serait bien capable de faire une bourde ! *_ Le métis reporta son attention sur son cours et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.

Le lendemain, à midi, le petit groupe des verts-et-argents se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leurs repas. Ils mangèrent rapidemment puis Blaise, ayant vu Ron sortir, sortit une excuse bidon pour pouvoir s'éclipser à la suite du rouquin sans remarquer ni le coup d'oeil assassin que lui lança une jeune fille de sa table ni le regard inquisiteur d'une petite brunette à la table des lions.

Il rattrapa bien vite le roux et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

**- Et Weasley, tu vas où ?**

**- Bah dans ma salle commune mais j'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?**

Le métis secoua la tête avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

**- Viens, on va dans le parc.**

**- Quoi ? Et pourquoi esque j'irais dans le parc avec toi ?**

**- Imbécile ! C'est un bon moyen pour que les gens nous voient ensemble et il faut en profiter pendant que nos amis ne sont pas là !**

**- Ah, ouais ok.**

Blaise allait sortir une réplique cinglante mais il se retint à temps et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise du rouge-et-or. Il tourna les talons et le Gryffondor le suivit jusque dans le parc où ils s'assirent sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants où le Serpentard profita du silence, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin le brise.

**- Bon... on parle de quoi ?**

**- Pfff je sais pas Weasley. Tu peux te taire, c'est tout aussi bien, crois-moi.**

**- J'te signale que c'est pas en restant assis à rien foutre qu'on va faire croire qu'on se rapproche.**

**-.... Pour une fois, t'as pas tord.**

**- Merci..., **gromela Ron, pas vraiment flâté par les piques que lui lançait le brun.

**- Mais de rien Weasel, **rétorqua le dit brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le rouquin se contenta de grogner, préférant éviter une dispute. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminable à notre Serpentard, Ronald reprit la parole.

**-.. T'aimes faire quoi dans la vie ?**

Blaise haussa un sourcil mais répondit avec un sourire mutin.

**- Quelle question.... sortir avec des filles évidemment !**

Le rouquin secoua la tête mais il ne put retenir le sourire amusé qui lui monta aux lèvres.

**- Ouais ça j'men doute mais à part ça ?**

**- Hum... j'aime le quidditch, la musique, la lecture et.. la métamorphose.**

**- La musqiue ? Est-ce que tu joue d'un instrument ?**

**- Oui, de la guitare.**

**- Tu m'apprendras ?**

Ron rougit suite à sa question. Blaise haussa les sourcils devant la question incongrue du Gryffondor.

**- Si tu veux, **répondit-il finallement.

Le Weasley ne répondit rien mais sourit légèrement au Serpentard. Soudain, le regard du roux dévia vers le parc et il déclara, non-sans se reculer légèrement contre l'arbre.

**- Je crois qu'on est un peu dans la merde.**

Blaise regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait sa némésis. * _Effectivement, on est pas dans la merde ! *_ En effet, deux groupes d'adolescents à la mine légèrement furieuse s'approchaient de l'arbre où ils se trouvaient, la seule chose permettant de les distinguer étant la couleur de leurs cravates, les unes rouge-et-or et les autres vertes-et-argents. Arrivés devant les deux jeunes hommes, les deux groupes se stoppèrent, les toisants de leurs regards froids. C'est finalemment Millicent qui parla la première, d'une voix où perçait l'agacement.

**- A la bibliothèque, hein ?**

**- A la salle commune, bien sûr, **continua Hermione.

Le rouquin semblait très mal à l'aise de la situation mais Blaise garda son calme et répondit d'une voix nonchalente.

**- Et bien quoi ? On a changé de programme, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un hippogryphe.**

Toute les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

**- Euh Blaise, je te signale que tu traîne avec **_**Weasley **_**!**

Pansy était très étonnée et semblait prête à emmener son ami à Saint-Mangouste.

**- Merci j'avais remarqué.** cingla le métis.

**- Mais esque quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin, **s'exclama Seamus qui commençait à perdre patience.

Les regards se posèrent sur lui avant de se reporter sur les deux jeunes hommes toujours au pied de l'arbre, semblant attendre une réponse. Blaise soupira. * _Si on leur dit maintenant, ils risquent de ne pas le croire mais c'est le seul moyen de ne pas s'empêtrer dans des excuses bidons... *_ Blaise allait répondre mais à sa grande horreur, Ron le devança.

**- Bah c'est rien, c'est juste que..euh... on c'est battu et ... et on reprenait notre souffle, voilà...**

**- Vous vous êtes battu ? C'est marrant, vous n'avez aucune marques de dispute alors que d'habitude, il faut vous ramasser en p'tits morceaux...**

Le rouquin se tut incapable de répondre face à la remarque de Théodore.

**- Hum... aller arrête de mentir mon chéri, ça ne sert plus à rien..**

**- .. HEIN ?**

Les étudiants, ainsi que Ron, le regardèrent estomaqués.

**- Tu viens d'appeller Weasley "mon chéri" ?!**

Vincent semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ce garçon avait toujours été trop sensible...

**- Oui, je l'ai appelé "mon chéri"...**

**- Mais... mais pourquoi ?**

**- Oh je ne sais pas Granger... peut-être parce que c'est mon petit copain..., **lui répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux.

**- C'est vrai Ron ?**

Le rouquin regarda son meilleur ami, rougissant avant de se reprendre et de répondre d'une voix ferme.

**- Oui c'est vrai.**

**- Comment ça c'est vrai ?!**

**- Milli calme-toi...**

**- Que j'me calme ? QUE J'ME CALME ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Tu ne sort pas avec **_**Weasley**_** !**

**- Si Millicent, je sors avec lui, et si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un et bien dite-le. Mais si vous êtes vraiment mes amis alors vous devriez êtres content pour moi. Et c'est pareil pour W..Ron !**

Tout le monde se regarda, penaud, puis Neville demanda d'une voix timide depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble.

**- Depuis deux mois / Ca fait un mois.**

Le petit groupe haussa un sourcil et Blaise jeta un regard noir au roux. * _Non mais quel abrutis ! Il va tout faire foirer *_

**- Euh.. oui enfin ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble et environ deux mois qu'on s'entend mieux, on a pas dosé pareil, c'est tout.**

Les autres hochèrent la tête, trop abasourdis par cette révélation pour faire attention à l'excuse du roux. * _Bien rattrapé Weasley. *_

Le reste du déjeuner se passa tranquillement, quoique un peu stressant pour nos deux "tourteraux" et bien vite, la rumeur d'une romance entre les deux jeunes hommes prit place dans les conversations des autres étudiants, surtout que Pansy et Millicent racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre des anecdotes sur le jeune couple, et l'on pouvait voir de plus-en-plus souvent ces deux là se tenir par la main at avoir des gestes ambigües. Autant dire que la rumeur devint bientôt la stricte vérité et ce qui devais arriver, arriva.

Un matin, Blaise et Ron revenait de la bibliothèque où ils avaient travaillés sur un devoir commun quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le beau-père du métis qui ne semblait, mais alors, vraiment pas content.

Les deux adolescents se stoppèrent et Blaise dégluti difficilemment. Ca s'annonçait mal...

**- Alors voilà nos deux "amoureux"...**

**- Père, je ...**

**- Tais-toi !**

Blaise se tut et attendit que son beau-père prenne la parole.

**- Alors comme cela, c'est vrai, tu sors avec... ça, **dit le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'oeil dédeigneux au rouqin qui serra les poings.

Blaise se retint de ricanner et répondit à son beau-père.

**- Oui, je sors avec lui.**

**- Et depuis quand es-tu une petite pédale ?**

Le Serpentard serra les dents. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme !

**- Ca va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble.**

**- Et pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit plus tôt ?**

**- Parce que je savais comment vous alliez réagir...**

**- Et tu avais parfaitement raison ! C'est intolérable ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudra certainement pas d'un homme comme toi dans ses rangs et encore moins si tu sors avec un Weasley ! Mais je trouve cela étrange que le fait que tu sortes avec lui se sache pile au moment où je dois te marier...**

Le métis eu un frisson de peur avant de se reprendre.* _Merde, il y croit pas ! Bon, il faut que je le persuade...*_

**- En effet, mais c'est une simple coincidence.**

**- Ah oui, bien sûr. Et bien si cela fait un mois que vous sortez ensemble, ta mère sera sûrement ravi de rencontrer ton...**_**ami**_**.**

Les deux garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, pas certains de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**- Il y a un week-end de trois jours qui arrive, je suis sûr que Mr Weasley sera ravi de venir le passer dans la maison de "**_**son**__**chéri**_**".**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Oui, vous viendrez passer votre week-end chez nous, tous les deux. Et nous verrons bien si vous êtes vraiment amoureux !**

Sur-ce, l'homme tourna les talons et repartit laissant derrière lui deux adolescents abasourdis et au comble de l'horreur. Vraiment, ils n'avaient pas, en plus, besoin de cette mise à l'épreuve...


End file.
